My First Love
by Zeppellinee
Summary: Dia cinta pertamaku... aku tidak peduli berapa umurku... aku.. aku SUKA dia!  SasuSaku/ in 12 years old / songfic pertama.../oneshoot/ mau ngeflame? saya terima!  mau kritik? itu yang saya perlu! XD


**Hueee~ ini songfic pertamakuwww! Ini buat selingan fic-fic lain. Yah..yaahh~~~**

**Ini Sakura dan Sasuke watu kira-kira umur 12 tahun,atau bukan ya? *garuk-garuk pantat saking bingungnya* **

**Yaahhh sudahlah~ intinyaa mereka masih 12 Tahun. Titik! Ga ada tapi-tapi!**

**Hwhw... maap klo jelek... ini songfic pertama. dan maaf klo pendek.**

**Klo mau kasih masukan akan diterima dengan tangan yang terbuka lebaaarrr~~ *ngebuka tangan yang penuh permen***

**Ok sebelum saya ngebacot lebih,mending langsung go to story deh!**

**Happy Reading!**

**My First Love**

**Main Chara:**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romence**

**Song: First Love by Nikka Costa**

**Sumarry: Aku bingung. Apakah dia cinta pertamaku?**

****

Mata Emerald itu meyusuri tiap inci tempat sang Onyx biasanya berada. Kemana dia? biasanya dia tidak latihan seperti ini.

Sang Emerald-pun menjatuhkan dirinya di sebuah bangku memutuskan untuk menunggunya. Dan kepalanya pun mulai bergoyang ke kiri dan kanan. Matanya pun terpejam.

Bulan dan bintang kini sudah menggantikan sang Matahari. Matanya terbuka menampilkan Emerald itu. Dia menghela nafas sebentar. Diangkat badannya dari atas kursi dan dilangkahkan kakinya.

Akhirnya diputuskan olehnya untuk pulang ketimbang menunggu lebih lama lagi.

**Everyone can see..**

**There's change in me..**

**They all say i'm not the same..**

**Kid i used to be...**

"Saku-chaann~! Ino-chan dan Hinata-chan menunggumu diluar untuk bermain bersama-sama!", suara ibu terdengar dari lantai bawah.

"Bilang pada mereka aku sedang tidak mau main bu!"

"Eung...tapi..."

"Bu~ aku tidak mau main! Aku capek!"

"Baiklah... terserah kau Sakura!"

**Don't go out and play...**

**I just dream all day...**

**They don't know what's wrong in me..**

**And i'm to shy to say...**

Aku mulai memutar otakku. Sebetulnya aku ini kenapa?

Setiap hari aku memikirkannya...

Setiap menit aku memikirkannya...

Bahkan setiap detik yang teringat di kepalaku hanya namanya...

Jangan-jangan aku...

**It's my FIRST LOVE...**

**What i'm dreamin of..**

**When i go to bed...**

**When i lay my head upon my pillow...**

**Don't know what to do...**

Apa tidak aneh bagiku?

Apa tidak aneh jika aku suka seseorang pada umurku ini?

Pada umur duabelas tahun?

**my first love...**

**thinks that i'm too young...**

Bahkan untuk menunjukkan padanya jika aku suka padanya aku pun tak tau bagaimana lagi.

Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaanku.

Padahal aku ingin menujukkan padanya bahwa aku suka dia.

**He doesn't even know...**

**Wish i could show him what i'm feelin..**

**Cause i'm feelin my first love...**

Sebetulnya apa dia peduli padaku?

Terkadang dia menyapaku...

Terkadang dia membantuku..

Tapi apakah dia peduli?

Peduli padaku?

**Miror on the wall..**

**Does he care at all...**

**Will he ever notice me...**

**Could he ever fall...**

Hari ini aku melihatat dia bersama dengan Ino-chan...

Aku tidak tau kenapa...

Tapi aku sempet denger, Ino-chan berkata...

"Aku suka Sasuke-kun!"

**Tell me teddy bear...**

**Why love is so unfair...**

**Will i ever find a way..**

**And answer to my prayer...**

Dan aku menyadari,,, bahwa aku ternyata menyukainya...

Aku tidak peduli berapapun umurku..

Tapi... kini aku sangat suka padanya...

Dia... dia...

**My first love...**

**Thins that i'm too young...**

**He doesn't even know...**

**Wish that i could show him what i'm feelin...**

**Cause i'm feelin my first love...**

**My First Love...**

Dia... Dia **cinta pertamaku**...

**Aihhh! Slese jugaaaaa~~~~~**

**Maap klo rada GJ ya...**

**Mudah-mudahan suka...**

**Ini tuh prasaan Sakura ke Sasuke waktu masih kecil...**

**Klo ada yang nanya kenapa Ino masih kecil udah nyampein perasaan, jangan tanya author! Author sendiri ga tau... *dibacok***

**Ok...**

**RIPIEW?**

**RIPIEW?**

**RIPIEW?**

**RIPIEW?**

**XD XD XD**


End file.
